Pirata
by Sherlarice
Summary: Sherlock Holmes siempre quiso ser un pirata. Pero, ¿qué sucede cuando este mero sueño infantil se hace realidad? La demisela Molly Hooper está en apuros, y Sherlock demuestra que ser caballero por una vez no puede hacer "daño" a nadie. Por cierto, ¿he mencionado ya a Molly?
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

¿Es esto lo que se siente al morir?

¿Es este el sentimiento de la incertidumbre, del misterio de lo que depara más allá de nuestro alcance?

Mi cuerpo es tratado, en tiempo presente, mediante la siguiente enumeración: arrojado como el ligero vuelo de una pluma, precipitándose en el más hondo de los olvidos, conducido por la propia destrucción del pasado y del presente, y centrifugado posiblemente hasta la imposibilidad de reconocer una pieza con la otra.

No puedo ver lo que me sacude. Mis ojos siguen cerrados con tanta fuerza que me arden. Lloraría si este remolino me lo permitiera. Lloraría por lo que el destino ha quitado de mi vida.

Solo no encuentro lágrimas. ¿Porque no aparecen cuando se presenta la ocasión?

Mi corazón sigue latiendo, muy deprisa me temo. Puedo notarlo. Quiero mover mis extremidades, tocar cualquier cosa, lo que sea. Esperando que no sea demasiado tarde para ver la luz, que _algo _me dé la oportunidad de escapar de aquí, de este infierno al que he caído.

No puedo respirar. Si lo hago, menos posibilidades de supervivencia tendré. Lo mejor es esperar, rezar, para que la pesadilla se termine pronto y pueda volver a ver el universo…

Porque con suerte, con mucha suerte, el océano dejará de arrastrarme hacia el abismo.

Y podré abrir los ojos.

Y llenar mis pulmones de aire puro.

Y ser testigo del universo en sus ojos.

Porque entonces todo estará bien.

Y aunque sé con certeza que Sherlock es un hombre frío, arrogante, manipulador y poseedor de otras cualidades tanto indeseables como maravillosas, soy consciente de su envidiable inteligencia, de su deslumbrante belleza propia de un adonis, de un ser no perteneciente de este mundo; soy consciente de que ha hechizado mi cuerpo y mente hasta mi fin. Porque a pesar de que acabo de firmar mi sentencia de muerte –de que Sherlock la ha firmado por mí –lo único que tengo muy claro es que, pase lo que pase, nunca dejaré de quererlo.

Como amigo. Pero más que eso.

Si supiera lo que habría hecho por rescatarle de esas fauces horribles tal vez no volvería a ser la típica chica cursi y sensible que siempre ha visto en mí.

Quizá entonces contaría y no quedaría exclusa de su vida.

Pero me temo que a Sherlock no le importa el coraje. Para él, lo más importante es contar con un buen cerebro.

Y mujeres de esa talla solo existe esa Adler. Guapa, inteligente, refinada en cuanto a ropa se refiere, y muy atrevida.

Y mientras tanto, aquí estoy yo: todo lo contrario de lo que caracteriza a Irene Adler. Me recuerdo que nunca podría sustituir su corazón. Y es que Sherlock sí tiene un corazón, contrario a creencias populares; un corazón que raras veces he visto. Y solo está reservado para muy pocos.

Yo no sé con seguridad si correspondo como una de esas escasas personas y si las poquísimas veces en las que he visto el corazón de Sherlock han sido una mera casualidad, pero ese corazón al que he deseado tocar por tanto tiempo nunca podría haber sido mío. Incluso Adler podría haber tenido muchas más posibilidades.

Pero aquí solo habría un ganador, y no sería una mujer.

Solo el doctor John Watson sería el vencedor. La _dominatrix_ habría perdido el juego.

Porque aunque me duela reconocerlo, tengo envidia del perfeccionismo que crean juntos. De su inseparable compañerismo, lealtad y amor.

Tengo envidia porque aprecio su amistad, y porque haría lo que fuera por ver a Sherlock sonreír.

Mataría por verle con John Watson. Porque no recuerdo haberle visto sonreír antes de que él interfiriera en su vida, ¿verdad?

Mataría por su sonrisa.

* * *

El último pensamiento que tengo es que desearía que John no hubiera muerto, porque entonces Sherlock no tendría que rehacer su vida solo y aburrido, ya que ni siquiera yo podría llenar el vacío en su corazón.

Por eso dejo que el mar me empuje hacia lo que depare.

Por eso inmovilizo mis brazos y piernas, y me dejo llevar.

Por eso elijo morir.

* * *

Disclaimer: la obra pertenece a sir Arthur Conan Doyle, al dúo Moffat/Gatiss y a la BBC.


	2. Conociendo a Sherlock p1

**Conociendo a Sherlock. Parte 1**

-¡Sherlock Holmes, ponte los pantalones!

Es la voz del serio y refinado Mycroft, quién por enésima vez tiene que andar detrás del trasero de su hermano menor que juega, feliz y ausente, a bucaneros conmigo. No viste más que una fina sábana blanca cubriéndolo hasta el cuello, y sus siempre impolutos cabellos negros sobresalen como un bizarro laberinto de rizos desordenados.

Es una imagen de lo más entrañable la suya, ver sus ojos azules concentrados en la cuerda que anuda alrededor de mis muñecas, sus delgadas manos trabajando en la elaboración del nudo, el modo en que se mueve y piensa… Podría decirse que estoy delante de un autómata humano, o inhumano según se mire.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo? Ponte los pantalones. ¡Ahora! –Mycroft ya estará acostumbrado a reprochar a Sherlock, pero reconozco que es un trabajo duro el suyo. No todo el mundo desearía ser el hermano mayor de alguien tan rebelde como este niño de cabello revuelto que a mi me parece encantador, probablemente porque es mi amigo.

-Mycroft, estoy ocupado. Tengo que atar a la señorita Hooper y arrojarla a los tiburones.

-Pues tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo. En cuanto hayas hecho el favor de ponerte algo de ropa debajo.

Mycroft me hecha una mirada glacial, pero muy en su interior atisbo el reflejo de la vergüenza ajena. Creo que más que por él lo hace por mí.

-A Molly no le importa si visto una sábana. –Suelta de repente Sherlock, en medio del proceso de un lazo marinero. Luego me mira a los ojos por un momento, como si pretendiera que yo justificara su deducción.

-Ignoro si a tu amiga le gustará la idea, pero a nuestra madre tal vez le desagrade.

-Mamá no está aquí.

-Regresará en cualquier momento, y cuando lo haga es mejor que estés vestido adecuadamente. ¡Imagínate si viene con invitados!

Sherlock suelta un bufido, pero no aparta la vista de mis muñecas.

-No traerá invitados si ya la han invitado a ella, hermano.

Sí, mi amigo es también bastante listo.

Veo como el rostro de Mycroft adopta un leve tono carmesí. Señal que no tiene más que añadir al reproche. No soporta cuando Sherlock le roba la última palabra. Nos da la espalda a los dos y se dirige hacia la puerta que da al pasillo.

-Si la señorita Hooper tiene problemas debido a tu comportamiento, no ignores que te avisé.

Entonces sale y cierra la puerta.

* * *

Sherlock no abre la boca en todo momento. Es más: sus labios están firmemente apretados. Juraría que ni siquiera está respirando. Suelto un suspiro, pues hace bastante rato que está tratando de anudar mis manos correctamente y se nota que todavía necesita práctica, por lo que empiezo a aburrirme.

-Podemos jugar a otra cosa, si te apetece.

-No.

La sequedad con la que ha pronunciado esta palabra me impide preguntar más. Dejaré que siga con su pasatiempo. Tal vez termine aburriéndose como yo. Y es que si hay algo que caracteriza a Sherlock es la tremenda rapidez con la que se cansa de las cosas.

Pero esta vez, habrá cometido una excepción.

De todos modos, yo sí necesito entretenerme con algo, aunque sea con contemplar la habitación de mi amigo: es grande, el triple que la mía, o quizá más. Sus paredes son blancas y sus ventanas de cristal las tiñen del resplandor del sol que se filtra a través. Dos hermosas arañas adornan el techo, blanco a juego con el resto. Una enorme alfombra azul descansa bajo nuestros pies descalzos. Hay mesitas pequeñas abarrotadas de libros y juguetes. A Sherlock le encantan los muñecos. Tiene unos cuantos esparcidos por el suelo, y también hay peluches. Apuesto a que juega a piratas con ellos, porque varias veces lo he visto llevando el gran sombrero de capitán pirata que sobresale de un baúl cercano. Y los libros… estanterías abarrotadas de ellos. No sería capaz de contar todos los volúmenes que ha adquirido el más joven de la familia, no terminaría nunca. Si la habitación de Sherlock contiene todos esos libros, ¿cuántos habrá en las habitaciones de los demás? Mycroft también es un fanático de la lectura, siempre que vengo aquí lo encuentro con un libro bajo el brazo. Y seguro que a la madre de Sherlock también le gustará leer, aunque nunca le he preguntado a mi amigo. Es bastante reservado para ciertas cosas, apenas me habla sobre sus parientes, y a veces temo que vaya a contestarme según qué preguntas. De todos modos, no creo que a Sherlock le falte trabajo en la vida, igual que a su hermano mayor. Son miembros de una familia bien acomodada. Solo basta con contemplar su casa.

A veces pienso en cómo he llegado a hacerme amiga de este niño. Y es que es el chico más solitario y mezquino que he conocido nunca.

* * *

No nos conocimos en el colegio. Para empezar, Sherlock es dos años mayor que yo, y yo asisto a un centro público que deja mucho que desear, mientras que él acude a una escuela privada de gran prestigio.

Nuestro primer encuentro sucedió en plena calle, cuatro años atrás. Era domingo y estaba jugando con un par de amigas en Hyde Park. Nos gustaba llevar un mantel y comer fruta, gozar de un picnic mientras simulábamos darles de comer a nuestras muñecas. Siempre nos acompañaba, como mínimo, la madre de una de mis compañeras, y aquella vez le tocó a la de Elizabeth. Era un día bastante nublado y temíamos que lloviera en cualquier momento, y además no había mucha gente alrededor.

Pero entre risas y chismes no nos dimos cuenta de su aparición: justo ante nosotras había un niño delgado, alto, de cabello negro y ondulado, piel blanca como el mármol y unos ojos que parecían alienígenas. Vestía una camisa blanca, pulcra, pantalones cortos y zapatos perfectamente lustrados. Intuí enseguida que era un niño procedente de una familia adinerada, y que seguramente su madre o su padre andaban detrás de él. Sin embargo, no vi a nadie más. Lo miré fijamente, pero él tenía la vista clavada en la fruta que reposaba sobre el mantel. Parecía completamente ausente del mundo.

-Hola, ¿te has perdido? –Preguntó amablemente la madre de mi amiga.

Entonces el chico levantó la cabeza, miró a la mujer y luego a ambos lados, sin mirarnos siquiera, con una expresión indescifrable. Tanto Elizabeth como Josephine, mi otra amiga, y yo, compartimos miradas traviesas, y una de las chicas fue lo suficientemente simpática como para invitarle a que se sentara con nosotras. Pero Sherlock no se inmutó. Bajó la cabeza y la escrutó de arriba a abajo. Luego miró a Josephine, y por último me miró a mí. Sus ojos se clavaron en mí como espadas, y temí que estuviera leyéndome el alma. Tragué saliva, pero no pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando, sin abrir la boca, dio media vuelta y caminó pasivamente en dirección opuesta, donde un chico más alto y mayor que él lo esperaba junto a la valla con un paraguas en la mano. Decidí que no podía ser su padre, ya que incluso desde esa distancia se veía bastante joven. Pensé que podía tratarse de un amigo o familiar. Pero nunca imaginé que se tratara de su hermano.

Mis amigas lo vieron marcharse, y una sonrisa divertida se formó en sus labios.

-Es el niño más extraño que he visto.

-¿Pero has visto sus ojos? Yo digo que no es humano. ¿Tú que opinas Molly?

Elizabeth me dio un golpecito en el brazo y asentí automáticamente. Tragué saliva por segunda vez, ya que se me había secado la garganta.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Josephine. Es raro.

-Si nos hubiese hablado tendríamos una opinión de su voz.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir? –Le pregunté a Lizzie, inocente de mí.

-Que es lindo. Solo habría faltado escuchar su voz y sabríamos si está a la altura.

-Niñas, ¿en que piensan vuestras cabezas? –Se sorprendió la madre de Elizabeth.

-En la realidad de las cosas, ¿en qué será? –Contestó Josephine entre risas.

Yo traté de ignorar el rubor que sentía en ese momento, y pregunté tan inescrutablemente como pude:

-¿Quién creéis que es ese chico?

-No lo sé. El hijo de algún político tal vez. ¿No has visto como vestía?

-O quizá alguien que hizo un pacto con el demonio para conservarse guapo y joven.

-¡Elizabeth! ¿De donde has sacado esto? –Saltó su madre.

-Ni siquiera conocéis a este chico y ya os fijáis en él del modo más cursi que sabéis. –Razoné yo.

-¿Es que a ti no te ha parecido _atractivo_? –Me atacaron las dos.

Nunca la respuesta a una pregunta había sido tan condenadamente obvia. Durante un momento, el silencio me consumió. Luego respondí con sinceridad, pero evitando el rumbo que había tomado la conversación.

-Una persona no es atractiva si no muestra su alma interna.

Cuando hablé, ellas no me quitaron la vista de encima. Me miraron con seriedad, como si procesaran las palabras que les acabé de transmitir.

-Y en este caso, no la sabemos. –Concluí.

* * *

La expresión de Josephine se tornó gélida, como si la hubiera rociado con algún líquido envenenado o algo por el estilo. Y Elizabeth no se quedaba atrás. Por un segundo pensé que acababa de decir la estupidez más enorme que he dicho jamás.

-¿Entonces insinúas que te ha parecido feo? –Se escandalizó de repente Josephine.

Por dios, eso sí que me pareció realmente estúpido.

-¡Yo no he insinuado nada de eso! –Me defendí.

-Niñas, añoro vuestros juegos de muñecas… -Comentó con nostalgia la madre de Lizzie.

En mi interior maldije a ese niño pálido y extraño que acababa de presentarse, al azar, en mi vida. Pero claro, yo no sabía que volvería a toparme con él el día siguiente y que allí todo cambiaría, para bien o para mal…


End file.
